This project is a long-term study of the natural course of glucose tolerance in women who have had gestational diabetes mellitus (GDM). In addition to documenting the course of events, we are attempting to identify genetic and phenotypic characteristics at initial diagnosis of GDM that predict the risk of diabetes outside of pregnancy.